cats_of_the_covenantfandomcom-20200213-history
Allegiances
ALLEGIANCES ' ' ShallowsClan Leader: Amberstar - A large ginger molly with light amber eyes, tufted ears and a long tail. She has three scars on her neck and a large gash on her underbelly. (9/9 lives; she/her.) Apprentice - Peachpaw Deputy: Sandfrost - A pale tabby tom with a lithe frame and green eyes. (He/him.) ' '''Medicine Cat: '''Sorreldusk - A chocolate tortie + white tom with golden eyes and a distinct ginger patch on his face. (He/him.) Cloudflight - A large-framed, long-furred white cat with pale blue eyes. (She/her.) ' Medicine Cat Apprentice: N/A ' ' Warriors: Crabshell - A thick-furred tortoiseshell tom with a matted pelt, scarred face, and yellow eyes. (He/him.) ' ' Apprentices: Peachpaw - A small white cat with brown and ginger patches, and heterochromia. (They/he.) ' ' Monarchs: 'N/A ' ''' '''Elders: '''N/A BrinkClan '''Leader: Rosestar - A short legged cream, almost pink, tom, with green eyes and a large scar covering his blind left eye. (7/9 lives; he/him.) Deputy: Flowershine - A large silver tabby with darker markings, tufted ears, and green eyes. (He/him.) Apprentice - Cloverpaw ' ' Medicine Cat: Dustfeather - A small colorpoint with fluffy fur. (She/her.) ' ' Medicine Cat Apprentice: 'N/A ' ''' '''Warriors: Goldendusk - A flame-colored ginger tabby cat with amber-yellow eyes and long fur. They have a few scars on their back. (They/them.)' ' Rockjump - A short-legged brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes. (He/him.)' ' Hyacinthwing - A white tom with ginger tabby splotches on his face, back and tail. He has alluring jasper-colored eyes. (He/him.) ' ' Apprentices: ''' Cloverpaw - A tall, long-legged white and brown cat, with one green eye. They are missing an ear and eye. (She/they.) Minkpaw - A sleek white cat with a large white bushy tail. (They/them.) Doepaw - A sleek, reddish molly with a twisted left paw, gentle amber eyes. (She/her.) ' '''Monarchs: '''N/A ' ' '''Elders: '''N/A ' ' MorassClan '''Leader:' Beetlestar - A lanky, grey cat with a lighter muzzle and underbelly. Has occasional dark grey stripes and heterochromia. (7/9 lives; any pronouns.) Deputy: ' ' Medicine Cat: Falconwing - A thin brown cat with piercing blue eyes. (They/them.) ' ' Medicine Cat Apprentice: Weedpaw - A tall long-legged gray and orange tabby, with a white belly and legs and green eyes. (She/he.) ' ' Warriors: ' '''Nutspring -' A small ginger tabby molly with golden eyes. (She/they.) ' ' 'Apprentices: ' ''' '''Raccoonpaw - A snowshoe molly with no ears, a few scars, and blue eyes. (She/her.) ' '' '''Monarchs: '''N/A ' ' '''Elders: '''N/A ' ' PastureClan '''Leader:' Rushstar - A black tom with white tail and ear tips, white toes, and green eyes. (9/9 lives; he/him.) Deputy: Smokestone - A huge dark greyish-purple cat with white paws, muzzle, mane and tail-tip and yellow eyes. (She/her.) ' '''Medicine Cat: '''Quailtuft - Skinny, lean, tom with speckled brown and gray fur, a black mask of fur complimenting his bright, blue eyes and a nub tail. (He/him.) '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: '''N/A ' ' '''Warriors:' Garlicwhisker - A fluffy, flat-faced white cat with dark brown eyes. (They/them.) Lavaflower - A orange tabby tom with a pale heartspot on his chest, a slashed scar over his shoulder and bright green eyes. (He/him.) ' ' Apprentices: 'N/A ' ''' '''Monarchs: Bearheart - Massive, fluffy white molly with a black heart marking on her chest, round ears, and pale brown eyes. (She/her.) '''Elders: '''N/A